Blanc
is the human form of White Heart, the CPU of Lowee. She is a goddess who watches over the land and cares deeply for its people, including her little sisters Ram and Rom. However, Blanc also has a violent temper and curses like a temperamental high school student when upset or angered. Which unfortunately for everyone else, is all the time. But before then she is normally a quiet, reserved person who keeps to herself while reading or writing. Her weapon is a giant hammer/mallet that becomes an axe while she is White Heart. *For a list of her outfits see: Blanc (costumes) *For a list of weapons see: Weapons *For Blanc's accessories see: Accessories Personality Blanc appears to be a shy, quiet type of girl who looks lifeless and dull in comparison to others. She enjoys simple, quiet hobbies like reading during her spare time or trying to find a relaxing spot to do so. She also loves to write and wishes to become an author, but unknown to herself, she isn't very good at it and doesn't realize she needs to work on other things to make an enjoyable story. However, underneath her calm and quiet exterior, Blanc is actually a very foul-mouthed girl with a short temper to match. To the point of swear covered boss fights! When upset, she takes her anger and rage out on anyone who displeases her, even her own sisters should be wary about this but they actually like to piss her off. A lot of things, and people set her off. Usually this is Vert, who Blanc is incrediably jealous of due to having big breast. But she also has a strong hatred for Neptune that is revealed to be a form of jealousy. Blanc also has little to no interactions with Black Heart. It's possible she may have a small respect/liking for Nisa, as she even stated she didn't want to involve her in a fight with a rowdy group of bandits, meaning when angry she actually does have some people she won't hurt. But when said bandits insulted Nisa, the two of them teamed up and proceeded to beat them up. In Mk2, Blanc is much more prone to anger than in the first game most likely due to Rom and Ram. She has also become very tired and quiet due to their rowdy, naughty behavior to the point of being seemingly emo to some fans. She has a better relationship with the other CPU's though, especially Neptune. In the manga she comes off as more quiet and stoic, only making blunt comments on occasion. Though she was generally not rude and mean like in the game until later chapters when she was shown with a temper. White Heart White Heart (ホワイトハート, Howaitohāto) is Blanc's HDD form. Known for being the most violent of the four goddesses with a temper to match, she seems the least changed between forms in terms of personality. White Heart's appearance indicates she may be the youngest of the four, considering her body remains practically unchanged. During the intro movie, White Heart is the Goddess to mention that Purple Heart was the one not picked by any of the others. She wanted to keep Green Heart around, who wanted to keep Black Heart around while Black Heart picked her, due to her bad attitude. Intrestingly enough, when Blanc transforms in MKII, she usually becomes louder and more temperamental, cursing more often and being less quiet. Appearance Blanc is a short (144 cm) pale skinned girl with short, sandy-brown neck length hair and dull blue eyes. She wears a big white cap with light blue ruffles and a brown and gold under and center piece. When outside or in public, Blanc wears an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur in order to keep her warm in Lowee. When inside, she doesn't wear her jacket often, revealing the cute white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck is a light blue ribbon piece with white lining and blue gem/badge in the center. She'a also wearing power blue sandals. White ribbon with light yellow trimming is wrapped around in her right leg, which ends up like the end of a tied ribbon hanging from her right sandal. As White Heart, Blanc's hair turns light blue colored and remains the same shape but has become messier with very long strands on the sides of her head, almost reaching her stomach. She also gains a cowlick. Her eyes turn pink-red in color, while her outfit resembles a white bathing suit with unattached sleeves. The extra colors consist of black and light blue. She grows two centimeters in this form. In Hyperdimension Neptunia V, Blanc has almost changed her entire appearance other then hair, eyes, and skin. Her outfit is inspired by Japanese shrine maiden attire which consists of a red dress with fold-skirt and a leafy pattern along the bottom. The dress has a black tank top piece with an accessory with red lining and a blue sphere in the center with thin strings. At the top of the dress is a golden flower piece with black strap connecting around her waist. Over this is a white jacket with a big tassel hanging on the ends of both sleeves with flowers. On her right arm is a bunch of big black and white breads. Her white cap has gained red and pink flowery coloring and a black circled segment in the center. She also has on long white toed socks with red lining and black sandals with red ribbons at the toe and flower symbols. Blanc's HDD form remains mainly the same but reflects her color scheme from pale blue to red. Her attire has shiny red material on the top, segments, and lining. The fingers of her gloves are black. While she has multiple red box like pieces on her chest and neck. Her lower region is completely red colored. While the bottom of her boots resemble sandals with the red coloring and are black on bottom. Hyperdimension Neptunia Beginning: During the great console war, all of the girls fought in order to claim the status of true Goddess. However, they were equal in strength and knew nobody would win. So the three Goddesses began to plot against Purple Heart, who had become quite full of herself and her ability. This was part of the reason she was picked to be exiled. Also this was due to the fact nobody wanted to personally fight her, and so the three ganged up against her and took her down with ease. Lowee Events: The Financier announces to Blanc that some travelers request an audience with her, at first she had to be persuaded to see them. But as soon as she sees Neptune she treats her very rudely and soon not being able to stand Neptune's talk of her expectations from the Goddess of Lowee, Blanc forced them out and out of anger told them never to come back. Moments later she was approached by the Evangelist Conversation telling her about her shameful performance earlier when Blanc complains about the increasing casualties from monsters. The Evangelist then reminds her of her character as a Goddess, pissing Blanc off before leaving. Later in her HDD form in a dungeon she approached the group and demands a fight with Neptune who insist on battling with her friends. At first she was surprised that Neptune would involve her friends with this, since Purple Heart wouldn't have done this until remembering that she lost her previous memories. Upon losing she retreats until later. Other events One random event begins with Gust trying to get Blanc to give her something, so Blanc hands over a scarf she's worn. But is then asked to autograph it, to which she questions the reason for. Gust explains its for an experiment but she doesn't exactly tell her everything and leaves. Later, she returns and tells Blanc she put the scarf on the internet auction and that it sold the most out of all the Goddess autographed items. Even twice as much as Green Heart's ribbon and Black Heart's socks. Then mentions when they need money, they can just sell her things. This makes Blanc annoyed... In the town of Lowee. Blanc asked Gust why she just doesn't move to here, as she makes great synthesized items. She said it'd make her useful. While Gust does appreciate this, she explains that she wants to see the world and explore some more, find rare ingredients, travel, learn new techniques. A little upset, but not angry, Blanc knows that she can't force Gust to change her mind so she'll instead wait for her to tell her when she is willing to move here. In another event, Nisa comes to see Blanc. She mentions seeing someone exactly like her at the convention at Planeptune she had been at, handing out books to others. When suddenly, Blanc ask how she knew, then if she had been solo or with a group. Nisa explains that she was part of security there and wanted to look around but she didn't get a chance to. So then, Blanc hands her one of the books and Nisa suddenly becomes excited and ask to read it there.... However... once she does, she doesn't really get it but claims it's deep in order to make Blanc happy. Who then proceeds to go and get the other stories. After she leaves, Nisa claims it's appalling.. Later, Nisa is seen trying to help these two guys when it's revealed the monster chasing them is Lady White Heart! Nisa is shocked, until learning that they insulted her chest and while Nisa at first doesn't agree with trying to kill them in her HDD. Until they insult her also... to which both girls become pissed and attack. In her bedroom sometime later, Blanc realizes new books from IF publisher are coming and she was too busy to notice it, then notices how much its snowing outside and mentions not wanting to go out in it. She contemplates if she should send the Financier until recalling that she's out of groceries. So instead Blanc calls her useless, and gives her an (unfair) pay cut while writing down everything she needs. In the next event, Blanc had just finished her task of the day and now has free time to write. Unfortunately, she is without inspiration. So she decides to browse the forums until three hours later when she realizes she replied too many times and got kicked off. Later she has finally wrote a "masterpiece". She feels 500 copies will be enough, but then worries she may sell out. Only three copies sold... She begins to doubt herself while wondering why this keeps happening. Then questions what she did wrong before realizing no answer exist other then the fact they must hate the cover to the book. So deciding she must go and redo it, Blanc goes to find an illustrator. Hyperdimension Neptunia Manga Blanc appears in the manga along side the other goddess. In the manga, which takes place directly after the first game and before the second, the goddesses return to Celastia, only to be kicked out by Histoire, upon seeing how lazy the girls had become after the events of Arfoire's plot. So they stay at Noire's place until she scolds them for being lazy also and insist they don't make a mess if they have no intentions of cleaning. So they try with house work and only cause more problems. Blanc has trouble controlling the vacuum. Blanc also appears to be on better terms with the other goddesses, especially Neptune, as seen in the first chapter, when she and Neptune were killing cockroach's in their HDD forms together and even shown high-fiving when they thought they wont. In the second chapter, they celebrated Christmas at Blanc's place. She also seems to have matured somewhat, not getting as angry as she does in the game. At the end of the second chapter, she is shown with a "smile like an angel". Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk-II She and the other goddess fought CFW Magic and were defeated. They were held captive in the Gamindustri Graveyard until they were rescued by Nepgear's party and until then, Mina Nishizawa took her place as CPU of Lowee in her absence. White Heart matured in Mk-2 and does show some love and care for her sisters when they rescued her. She even reads a book on how to compliment them for their hard work taking care of Lowee. Despite this though, she is often annoyed with their antics as they constantly annoy her and make her mad, due to it being funny to them. This could be a reason she's more prone to anger. Hyperdimension Neptunia V The Blanc in this game is not the same one because it is in a parallel world. She retains the same personality even though she's more self-centered and easy to get angry. Neptune's first greeting with her wasn't very friendly and she's also gained bad blood with Noire. Despite this, she appears to be more open as well, seen when she, Plutia, and even Neptune become friends. Also beneath her easily angered personality, lies a more shy, sensitive, and lonely young girl. Powers & Abilities Blanc is a well-rounded character who has high HP and good defenses. Strangely despite using a hammer, her attack power isn't very high, but she still can do great damage to an enemy . She is fast, but still has low evasion. Her combos are easy to learn and making her a very good member to have in one's party. Movelist Fleissing Faust: Verschlag: Tanzerin Trombe: Blanc spins around hitting her enemy, before finishing them off with a strike down at them saying "Critical Hit." Ein Schlag: Tetokschlag: Zerstorung: Jeager Kudel: Latent Katastrophe: Charge shot lv 1: Charge shot lv 2: Charge shot lv 3: Sports: Kaboom: Combo Link: Switch: Hard Drive Divinity: Hard Break: The attack begins as Blanc spins once, then rushes toward the target. Jumping into the air as she slams her hammer down on the target, then hits them twice sending them flying. She then rushes forward and hits it a final time before it can land. Then finishes as it hits the ground as she breaks it apart from underneath. R/W Disk: Item Skills Ointment: Good Ointment: Great Ointment: Heavenly Ointment: ??? Meds: Super Ointment: Heal Potion: Stimulant: Tranquilizer: ???: Mobilize: Heavenly Potion: Quotes For a list of her battle quotes, click here 'As Blanc' *''"The hell?!" Don't put on err's you filthy pig! Just get trampled by pedestrians on the street like chewed gum!!" JACKASS!!"'' *''"You snobby bitch! Say it again to my face and I'll rip your tongue out!"'' *''"What the hell am I supposed to say to that?"'' *''"Finally, my first masterpiece is written. I'll sell this at the upcoming event. Five-hundred copies should be enough... What if it sells out? People who are interested but can't buy one will be disappointed or pissed. Sucks, but I'll have to make an order sheet for those fools and send them copies later.'' *''"Don't you try to dare get in Lowee's way."'' *''"Are you outta your damn mind?! Like I could make any of that!" *"''Dammit... She only showin' those off because she knows their frickin' huge...!" 'As White Heart' *''"I won't let any of you selfish, icy bitches take the title of True Goddess!" *"Get out of here, Thunder Tits!"'' *''"Listen to that crap, talkin' out yer ass. I'll kill you! Die!"'' *"I'll get you back, you little shit!" '' *"Found you, you little shits."'' *"GO TO HELL ASSHOLES!!" *''"Dammit! How long do these frickin' bitches intend to keep me waiting?!"'' *''"Shit! Now you show up? Your timing sucks ass."'' *''"Dammit! Go away! No newbie nation's gonna take my shares!"'' *''"Huh? What kind of shit's bubbling out of your mouth now?"'' Gallery Trivia *Blanc/White Heart and her land is based on Wii. **Though in Neptune V, she sports Famicom colors and Lowee is far more traditional eastern. **Her normal costume in Neptune V is akin to a shrine maiden's while her HDD form is akin to a school swimsuit (may apply to original/Mk II outfits) *Blanc/Blanco means "colorless" or "blank" or, in other words, white. *She, Vert, and Neptune are the only goddesses that say they play video games. *In one of her official images the book she holds references Mario Bros. Tying in with the Mario based cameos and puns, due to Wii being a Nintendo system which Mario is on. *Blanc loves tangerines. *Despite her petite frame, it's possible Blanc may be the strongest power wise of the girls. She wields a hammer easily, which usually only strong characters can wield. *Despite maybe being the strongest power wise, she has poor endurance and is out of shape as shown in an event in Mk2. *Originally, instead of a big cap/hat. Blanc was to wear a big bow on her head. *In a recent popularity poll, Blanc has placed 7th, just behind IF and beating Vert by 184 points. *Despite being the most foul mouthed and hateful goddess, Histoire believes that she cares for her people more than any other goddess. *Blanc is a big fan of Falcom, and she even asks her for an autograph. **This may reference how many Falcom games were on Nintendo consoles. Category:Goddess Category:Female character Category:Lowee residents Category:HDD users Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia mk2 character Category:Blanc Category:CPU Category:Articles containing Japanese language text Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Neptunia: The Animation character Category:Neptunia (manga) character